


A Very Special Cake

by allofthefandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, There is a stripper in the cake, a dead stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sherlock's birthday, and John cooks up a very special cake as a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble for my friend Jenna's birthday. Pure, silly, unadulterated crack-fic.

“The cake had a stripper in it?”

“A dead stripper. I have never seen Sherlock more flabbergasted in his life.”

“How in god’s name did you pull that one off, John?”

“Well, between Molly and Mycroft, I managed just fine.”

“I still cannot believe you did that. Please tell me there are pictures.”

“I can do one better than pictures, Greg. Anderson was taking a video of the whole thing. You should invite me over so we can watch it together. Sherlock’s face…You should have seen it. He went from bored to shocked to thrilled in about a minute. After all, it’s not every day Sherlock gets a whole body all to himself.”

“I hope you’re not keeping that in your flat.”

“Of course not. But he has free reign over it in the morgue at St. Bart’s.”

“No heads in the fridge?”

“Just the eyeballs.”

“You poor soul.”

“But you should have seen his face, Greg. It was like Christmas, Easter, and his birthday all in one. Hate to think what his birthdays used to be like.”

“Well, we won’t be forgetting this one in a hurry.”

“That’s for sure.”

“As for the video, you free Friday? Barring any unexpected murders, we can go to the pub and catch a game after we giggle—scratch that—chuckle manly over that video.”

“I’ll see you Friday.”


End file.
